1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to health monitoring devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to eyewear capable of monitoring a user's real-time vital signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to know how one is doing from a health perspective. In some individuals, there is a daily, even hourly, need to know one's health. The prior art has provided some devices to meet this need.
One such device is a pulse oximetry device. Pulse oximetry is used to determine the oxygen saturation of arterial blood. Pulse oximeter devices typically contain two light emitting diodes: one in the red band of light (660 nanometers) and one in the infrared band of light (940 nanometers). Oxyhemoglobin absorbs infrared light while deoxyhemoglobin absorbs visible red light. Pulse oximeter devices also contain sensors that detect the ratio of red/infrared absorption several hundred times per second. A preferred algorithm for calculating the absorption is derived from the Beer-Lambert Law, which determines the transmitted light from the incident light multiplied by the exponential of the negative of the product of the distance through the medium, the concentration of the solute and the extinction coefficient of the solute.
The major advantages of pulse oximetry devices include the fact that the devices are non-invasive, easy to use, allows for continuous monitoring, permits early detection of desaturation and is relatively inexpensive. The disadvantages of pulse oximetry devices are that it is prone to artifact, it is inaccurate at saturation levels below 70%, and there is a minimal risk of burns in poor perfusion states. Several factors can cause inaccurate readings using pulse oximetry including ambient light, deep skin pigment, excessive motion, fingernail polish, low flow caused by cardiac bypass, hypotension, vasoconstriction, and the like.
Chin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,673 discloses a pulse oximetry device that is positioned entirely on a user's nail to reduce out of phase motion signals for red and infrared wavelengths for use in a least squares or ratio-of-ratios technique to determine a patient's arterial oxygen saturation.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,495 discloses an apparatus for processing signals containing information concerning the pulse rate and the arterial oxygen saturation of a patient. Smith also discloses maintaining the position of the LEDs and detectors to prevent motion-artifacts from being produced in the signal.
Another method for using a pulse oximeter to measure blood pressure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,613 to Goodman for a ‘Physiological Signal Monitoring System’. The '613 patent discloses processing a pulse oximetry signal in combination with information from a calibrating device to determine a patient's blood pressure.
Chen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,251 discloses a system and method for monitoring blood pressure by detecting pulse signals at two different locations on a subjects body, preferably on the subject's finger and earlobe. The pulse signals are preferably detected using pulse oximetry devices.
Schulze et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,852, discloses the use of an earpiece having a pulse oximetry device and thermopile to monitor and measure physiological variables of a user.
Malinouskas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,630, discloses a method for exposing a patient's extremity, such as a finger, to light of two wavelengths and detecting the absorbance of the extremity at each of the wavelengths.
Jobsis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,240 discloses an optical probe with a light source and a light detector incorporated into channels within a deformable mounting structure which is adhered to a strap. The light source and the light detector are secured to the patient's body by adhesive tapes and pressure induced by closing the strap around a portion of the body.
Tan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,879 discloses an optical probe with a T-shaped wrap having a vertical stem and a horizontal cross bar, which is utilized to secure a light source and an optical sensor in optical contact with a finger. A metallic material is utilized to reflect heat back to the patient's body and to provide opacity to interfering ambient light. The sensor is secured to the patient's body using an adhesive or hook and loop material.
Modgil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,454 discloses a strap that is composed of an elastic material that wraps around the outside of an oximeter probe and is secured to the oximeter probe by attachment mechanisms such as Velcro, which allows for adjustment after initial application without producing excessive stress on the spring hinge of the oximeter probe.
Diab et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,511 discloses a disposable optical probe suited to reduce noise in measurements, which is adhesively secured to a patient's finger, toe, forehead, earlobe or lip.
Diab et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,543 discloses an oximeter sensor system that has a reusable portion and a disposable portion. A method for precalibrating a light sensor of the oximeter sensor system is also disclosed.
Tripp, Jr. et al., U.S. Statutory Invention Registration Number H1039 discloses an intrusion free physiological condition monitor that utilizes pulse oximetry devices.
Hisano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,473, discloses a headphone-type exercise aid which detects a pulse wave using an optical sensor to provide a user with an optimal exercise intensity.
Mathews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,170 (“Mathews”), discloses a pulse responsive device, which has a pulse oximetry device (10) attached to a headband (12) and a separate read-out device (14) that may be attached to a glove and worn on the user's hand. Mathews discloses that the read-out device (14) has a digital display and an analogue display, however, Mathews provides no further detail.
Mault et al, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0109600 (“Mault”) discloses a smart activity monitor (“SAM”) which is a pedometer based device which includes an electronic clock, a sensor, entry means for recording food consumption and exercise activities and a memory for storing such information. Mault fails to disclose the details of the display other than to mention that the SAM has a time display, an exercise display and a food display, with the exercise and food displays having a bar-graph style. Mault fails to disclose an optical sensor in detail, and only states that photo-plethysmography may be used to determine the heart rate by a sensor provided on the rear of a wrist mounted SAM.
Kopotic et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,199, discloses a sock for positioning an optical probe.
Yasukawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,800 (“Yasukawa”), discloses a wrist-worn device which is intended for limited motion about the user's wrist. Yasukawa discloses an optical sensor that uses a blue LED with a phototransistor in conjunction with an analog to digital converter to provide a digital signal to a data processing circuit.
In monitoring one's health there is a constant need to know how many calories have been expended whether exercising or going about one's daily routine. A calorie is a measure of heat, generated when energy is produced in our bodies. The amount of calories burned during exercise is a measure of the total amount of energy used during a workout. This can be important, since increased energy usage through exercise helps reduce body fat. There are several means to measure this expenditure of energy. To calculate the calories burned during exercise one multiplies the intensity level of the exercise by one's body weight (in kilograms). This provides the amount of calories burned in an hour. A unit of measurement called a MET is used to rate the intensity of an exercise. One MET is equal to the amount of energy expended at rest.
For example, the intensity of walking 3 miles per hour (“mph”) is about 3.3 METS. At this speed, a person who weighs 132 pounds (60 kilograms) will burn about 200 calories per hour (60×3.3=198).
The computer controls in higher-quality exercise equipment can provide a calculation of how many calories are burned by an individual using the equipment. Based on the workload, the computer controls of the equipment calculate exercise intensity and calories burned according to established formulae.
The readings provided by equipment are only accurate if one is able to input one's body weight. If the machine does not allow this, then the “calories per hour” or “calories used” displays are only approximations. The machines have built-in standard weights (usually 174 pounds) that are used when there is no specific user weight.
There are devices that utilize a watch-type monitor to provide the wearer with heart rate as measured by a heartbeat sensor in a chest belt.
Further, MP3 Players have become a popular device for athletes to listen to music while working out. It would be desirable if athletes could get fitness information from their MP3 player.
Prior to the advent of MP3 players, Brink et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,983 for a Pulse Rate Controlled Entertainment Device, discloses the use of an EKG device (electrodes connected to a module) combined with a portable radio such as a SONY® WALKMAN™ radio.
Hisano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,473 for an Exercise Promotion Device, And Exercise Promotion Method Employing The Same, discloses an exercise device that obtains a pulse rate and calculates an appropriate exercise level, and also contains music.
Burrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,955 for a Portable Apparatus With Performance Monitoring And Audio Entertainment Features, discloses a device with an audio component that is preferably a MP3 player, a heart rate monitor component, and a GPS component.
The use of eye pieces with information displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, eye pieces with information displays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying information by components located within one's eye glasses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,744 to Bonomi discloses a frame for eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,483 to Zahn, III, discloses a heads up sports timer with electronic time display.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,691 and 4,867,551 both to Perera disclose an optical projection time-piece attachment for spectacles or combination thereof and a display projection optical system for spectacles or sunglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,871 to Linden for a Multi-Function Display Apparatus discloses the use of a pulse detection means in a housing positioned on eyewear to determine the wearer's heart rate, however, the type of pulse detection means is undisclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,705 to Linden for Eyewear Heart Rate Monitor discloses the use of electrodes in contact with the wearer's nose to determine the wearer's heart rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,767 to Swab et al. for Eyewear With Exchangeable Temples Housing A Transceiver Forming Ad Hoc Networks With Other Devices discloses the use of eyewear with a Bluetooth™ transceiver for establishing a network with other devices including a heart rate monitor.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0248718 to Howell et al., for Eyeglasses With Activity Monitoring discloses the use of an infrared LED and infrared detector in the temple of eyewear to provide a heart beat sensor.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 2001-245860 discloses the use of a pulse wave detection device embedded within eyeglasses for determining a wearer's pulse in which the pulse wave detection device is a light emitting element and alight receiving element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,582 to Jannard et al., for Electronically Enabled Eyewear discloses eyewear with integrated speakers and means for wireless networking.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/046790 to Jannard et al., for Speaker Mounts For Eyeglass With MP3 Player discloses eyewear with translatable speaker mounts.
U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0160573 to Jannard et al., for Wireless Interactive Headset discloses a headset with speakers, a microphone and an eyeglass frame.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0213026 to Da Pra, for Eyeglasses Preset For Connection To Cellular Telephones For Transmitting And Receiving Calls discloses eyewear with an integrated speaker, microphone and cable connection to a telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,009 to Warren for Eyeglasses With Wireless Communication Features discloses an eyeglass frame with a microphone, transmitter, speaker, receiver and power source.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0179094 to Abreu, for Signal To Product Coupling discloses a monitoring device for obtaining biological readings from a facial sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,139 to Abreu discloses in reference to FIG. 30 eyeglasses with a sensor in contact with a wearer's eye and means for transmitting a reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,063 to Abreu for a Noninvasive Measurement Of Chemical Substances discloses sensor worn on a user's face along with a radio frequency transmitter to detect physical and chemical parameters of the user.
The prior art has failed to provide a means for monitoring one's health that is accurate, easy to wear on one's body for extended time periods, allows the user to input information and control the output, and provides sufficient information to the user about the user's health. Thus, there is a need for a monitoring device that can be worn for an extended period and provide health information to a user.